


Waves

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Hearbreaking, I am litreally trying to make you cry, Sea Longing, Sort of? - Freeform, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Thranduil and Legolas face one of the worst moments in their lives, Legolas sailing away to Valinor without his father. This is their goodbye.





	Waves

The sound of the waves crashed behind them, the tide would be going out soon. They had arrived early in the morning but not even Gimli had managed to convince Legolas to actually get on the boat, but now he would have no choice. "I don't want to leave."

"I know," Thranduil would have held Legolas tighter if he was physically able.

He was crying and shaking and there was nothing Thranduil could do to help his son, not anymore. "Ada I can't."

Thranduil had tried everything anybody could possibly think of but it didn't work, not enough. He would fade if he stayed, potentially within the upcoming weeks and they both knew it. Even if he stayed a few more years, it would not be a life he was willing to let Legolas live out.

"But you have to."

Legolas has walked to the very gates of Mordor with not even five hundred men, he had fought for hundreds of years before that in a forest most only saw in nightmares, he ran through a burning forest alone before he could even read. But the prospect of sailing across the sea and away from his only parent was the scariest thing he had ever faced.

"Don't make me go."

And now he was crying, "My little leaf."

"Ada please." Thranduil had never heard him sound like this, never. Not after the night, he lost his mother, not after any of the horrifying things that haunted his dreams, not after the war.

And then he was pulling away, forcing his little leaf away.

Using every single inch of willpower had not to just board the boat with his son and the dwarf, but he couldn't. The Greenwood would crumble if he left, they had fought too long for that. Placing both hands on Legolas' face he kissed his forehead and then rested his own against it, "I will be there soon."

Gimli was taking Legolas' hand, "Come, Lad."

But Legolas pulled back, much weaker than any elf had a right to be, "No."

Thranduil had always thought the dwarf a callous creature when they first met, regardless of what his son ever said. Legolas would be able to befriend a rabid Dragon if he put enough effort into it.

He had since observed otherwise.

After the death of Aragorn, Gimli returned home but once to say a final goodbye. After the funeral he never once left his friends side, living with the elves of Greenwood until this final day.

The day when Thranduil was finally forced to pass the keeping of his son to another.

The worst day of his life.

Gently but sternly Gimli took both of Legolas' hands, "Now you listen to me, you absurd elf. We have talked about this before on the day you asked me to come with you. Do you remember that?"

Elrond had warned him what ignoring the Sea Longing too long might do to him, to his mind. Legolas had always been distracted but more often of late he just seemed absent, forgetful. Never once had Gimli lost his temper with him, did not even raise a voice.

"You told me that when the time came you wouldn't want to leave. You made me promise that I would make you come, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Legolas turned sad and tired eyes down to his friend, his voice held no life but sometimes it was just a victory to get him to say anything, "I remember. You burnt our dinner."

Somehow, Gimli managed a smile, "Yes, I did." He cast a glance behind Legolas' shoulders briefly where Thranduil still stood, looking like he might explode or be sick with the effort of holding himself together.

They had talked about this day too, the dwarf and the king. Because they needed to work together if they had any hope of getting Legolas onto the boat without drugging or knocking his head in and dragging him on.

Thranduil's only job was to hold himself together long enough for his son not to be able to hear or see him. A job that neither had been completely certain he was capable of at the time.

"I know this is terrifying, I know. But we will do this together, just like was have done everything else. Okay?" Legolas made as if he were going to turn and look to his father, but Gimli tugged on his hands again, "Okay?"

Still shaking, Legolas gave the slightest of nods, "Okay."

Then he was in his father's arms again, one last time. "I love you, my little leaf, my Legolas. I love you so much. You will be okay. Everything will be okay, I will force it to be so."

"I love you, Ada. Please hurry. Please. You have to."

Gimli was pulling him away again, and Thranduil had to let him. He had to let go. "I will. I swear to you."

Then he was gone. Sailing away.

Somehow, Thranduil managed to stand stock still on the shoreline until the boat was out of view, and then with an anguished cry the likes of which Arda would never forget he collapsed to the sand, heartbroken.


End file.
